Masterpiece
by bluenettes
Summary: "... masterpiece dunia. Mahakarya. Komposisi kroma sempurna. Proporsi ideal dan luar biasa. Air muka natural tanpa rangsangan." Calon pelukis muda dan calon objeknya dalam lindungan dedaunan maple.


**_SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN HAJIME ISAYAMA._**

_AU! fluff, short, kind of. characters? find them out below  
_

_Feel free to read~ x3_

* * *

_Masterpiece_

Levi mendongak. Bulir-bulir bening segar menuruni langit dan menembus awan sebelum akhirnya menabrak bumi. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap perih. Jari-jari kurus merapatkan mantel bulu hitam tebal. Bibirnya bergetar dan mengepulkan uap keruh tipis. Di bawah tetes-tetes menyejukkan, dia tetap berjalan, menyusuri setapak _paving block_ yang terselipi rumput hijau segar di sela-sela. Sepasang iris kelabu itu tetap memaku fokus lurus ke depan—ke tempat tujuannya. Tujuannya sudah mutlak, halangan apapun tidak jadi masalah.

"Hei!"

Levi menoleh sekeliling. Dia sempat yakin bahwa _homo sapiens_ di jalan sepi itu hanya dia seorang. Lagipula hujan ini cukup lebat, orang gila mana yang mau menghabiskan hari di tengah jalan sunyi ini? _Well_, kecuali Levi.

"Hei!"

Suara itu lagi. Kepalanya bergerak mencari-cari asal suara.

"Disini!"

Levi mendongak. Di atas dahan _maple_ yang mulai meranggas, ada satu makhluk hidup duduk disana. Levi yakin dia adalah sejenis primata pemanjat kalau saja dia tidak ingat makhluk itu baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang gadis. Surainya merah bata dengan manik hijau segar cemerlang. Gadis itu mengibaskan tangan, memanggil Levi mendekat.

Levi diam. Hanya menumpuk atensi pada gadis di atas sana dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kesan pertama untuk gadis itu adalah _berantakan_. Lengan kemeja merahnya digulung ke siku, dan _jeans_ selututnya tampak berlumpur.

"Masih hujan-hujanan? Cari penyakit? Disini teduh!" suaranya kelewat ceria, terlalu keras untuk mengimbangi suara hujan. Manik hijaunya mengatup saat dia tertawa. Sekilas tampak seperti makhluk ciptaan yang sangat indah.

Levi menghela napas. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu mendekat, dan menyandarkan punggung kaku usai perjalanan penjang ke batang _maple_ berkambium. Tetes-tetes air mulai mereda.

"Aku terjebak di jalanan sepi ini, pftt… Kau juga?" gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan kaki dari atas dahan setinggi empat meter.

"Hah?" Levi melirik ke atas. Gadis itu sangat aneh, serius. "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Entahlah," gadis itu merengut. "Memangnya siapa lagi, huh?"

"Menurutku tidak aneh kalau orang gila bicara pada dirinya sendiri," Levi menggosok-gosokkan sepasang telapak tangan kasar. "Aku sedang menuju Louvre. Lukisan baru Farlan Church akan dirilis di dekat sana. Sekaligus mencari referensi."

"E-eh?! Louvre kan masih jauh!" gadis itu berseru. "Lagipula, referensi itu bisa dicari dimana saja! Misalnya, pemandangan sekitar."

"Aku tahu," dahi Levi berkerut kesal. "Aku sedang mempelajari _masterpiece_ dunia. Mahakarya. Komposisi kroma sempurna. Proporsi ideal dan luar biasa. Air muka natural tanpa rangsangan. Kau terlalu amatir untuk mengira _masterpiece_ hanyalah seonggok lukisan pemandangan."

Gadis itu mencibir, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku mengenal Farlan. Aku bisa menemanimu kesana!"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Levi. "Kau sering melukis juga?"

"Ya, tapi tidak lagi. Aku ingin fokus menjadi model lukisan!" balasnya, menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Cih, tidak menarik."

"Kau tidak bisa mengagumiku karena hujan yang mengaburkan pandangan," gerutu si gadis. "Kalau sudah cerah dan matamu tidak berkabut, kau pasti terpesona."

Levi mendecih. Gadis itu mulai diam.

Dari seluruh percakapan yang telah berlangsung, hanya beberapa kali Levi melirik ke atas, menatapnya. Sementara gadis itu terus berbicara dengan semangat.

Gemuruh langit tidak terdengar lagi. Aroma petrichor mulai menusuk hidung, rumput basah bergemerisik, dan segaris tujuh warna telah dipoles menghiasi kanvas langit yang sudah berubah menjadi biru cerah.

Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, ketika tetes air sudah benar-benar sepi. Levi memeriksa keadaan gadis itu di atas dahan. Bagus, sudah lenyap. Levi hampir yakin gadis itu memang sejenis primata. Terbukti dari lenyapnya dia. Mungkin melompati pohon ke pohon seperti primata kebanyakan, pikir Levi.

Perjalanan panjang dilanjutkan. Levi mengusap-usap kepala dan mantelnya yang basah. Tetes-tetes likuid berjatuhan dari tubuh ramping. Belokan demi belokan dia lalui lagi, seperti masa sebelum hujan. Demi _masterpiece_ Louvre dan karya terbaru sang pelukis idola, Levi meninggalkan jalanan sepi itu. Berjalan menuju pusat kota Paris, dimana salah satu museum agung berdiri kokoh. _Musée du Louvre._

Akhirnya Levi menapakkan kaki di _Rive Droite Seine_. Puas melepas rindu dengan lukisan-lukisan yang diagungkannya, Levi kembali berjalan. Kali ini menuju suatu area dimana Farlan Church merilis lukisan terbarunya. Antrian panjang mengerumuni lukisan yang sekiranya sangat elegan. Levi menghimpit tubuh sendiri di antara badan-badan berbau keringat meski ruangan itu memiliki mesin pendingin—dan meski saat itu baru saja lepas hujan.

Mendadak dirinya teringat gadis aneh itu. Gadis yang duduk santai di atas dahan _maple_ saat berteduh dari hujan lebat. Dia mengenal Farlan Church, bukan? Dan dia mengaku sebagai model lukisan yang mempesona. Levi mendengus meremehkan.

Tapi Levi mengakui bahwa gadis itu memang cantik.

Hujan memang telah mengaburkan pandangannya, membuat dia menyesal tidak bisa melihat wajah yang _katanya_ mempesona itu dengan jelas. Levi juga sedikit mengakui kecantikannya walaupun hanya terlihat sekilas lirik. Tapi hujan juga yang telah mempertemukan Levi dengannya.

Jadi, apakah Levi harus menyalahkan hujan? Atau malah berterimakasih? Ah, mungkin keduanya.

Levi baru ingat, dia bahkan belum tahu nama si gadis.

Lukisan terbaru Farlan Church sudah di depan mata. Levi memfokuskan pandangan ke kanvas sederhana. Levi terlalu naif kalau mengira lukisan terbaru Farlan Church sang idola—yang dikabarkan sebagai lukisan makhluk hidup pertama buatannya—adalah seorang ratu cantik jelita atau putri kerajaan yang luar biasa menawan. Atau paling tidak, fenomenal. Seperti _Monalisa_.

Levi akhirnya bisa menatap wajah dalam lukisan dengan jelas. Fokusnya tidak mengabur lagi, dan hanya tertumpuk pada sang objek dalam lukisan seolah hidup.

Lukisan Farlan kali ini lumayan melampaui ekspektasi si calon pelukis muda.

Seorang gadis. Bukan dalam artian _feminine_, klasik, lembut. Namun tampak ceria dan bersemangat. Wajahnya berkeringat dan tawanya kelewat lepas—tapi bahagia. Pakaian ala gadis desa penggembala sapi. Helaian merah bata di pucuk kepala dikuncir asal-asalan hingga beberapa anak rambut mencuat tak tentu tujuan. Ekspresinya seolah dia adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia. Sederhana, tapi maknanya tersampaikan dan cukup berkesan dalam. Sama sekali tidak sedikit pengunjung berdecak kagum atas wajah luar biasa yang sedang mereka tatap.

Iris kelabu Levi melebar. Itu… memang _dia_. Tertulis di sudut bawah kanvas—

—_2014, Farlan Church &amp; Isabel Magnolia._

Levi tersenyum tipis, menyadari hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan tadinya.

_Ah… Isabel, ya?_

**end.**

—

_**A/N:**_

_Doumoooo!_

fiksi ini baru saya masukkan sebagai salah satu entri lomba secara iseng-isengan. salah satu syaratnya adalah _length_ maks. 800. saya kesusahan mengkompres isi fiksi ini, jadi setelah saya kompres dan kirim untuk lomba, saya balas dendam(?) dengan membuat versi aslinya untuk dipost disini dengan _length_ asli sebelum dikompres. m(_ _)m

beberapa tambahan.

_setting_: anggap aja Paris. beberapa kilometer dari Louvre xD

16yo!Levi. Isabel kira-kira umurnya segitu juga(?). Farlan, anggaplah 20 atau 30-an /plak

_thanks for reading!_

_review tte kudasaaaaai~_


End file.
